1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to clamping mechanisms, and more particularly, to a clamping device which is uniquely configured for use in conjunction with an iron or wedge type golf club head for the purpose of securing the golf club head to allow for the stamping of a logo or other indicia into a prescribed area of the exterior surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf club heads typically include indicia displayed on one or more areas of the exterior surface. The indicia may include a logo of the club manufacturer, the model of the club, or an indicator describing the club type. Along these lines, those golf clubs commonly referred to as “irons” each typically include a single digit numerical identifier ranging from “3” to “9” disposed on the sole of the club head, with those golf clubs commonly referred to as “wedges” typically including a numerical identifier corresponding to the degree of loft of the club face disposed on the sole thereof (e.g., 52°, 56°, 60°). The indicia typically included on the sole of iron and wedge type golf club heads is often stamped. The stamping operation imparts a level of permanence to the indicia, thus making it less susceptible to being worn off as a result of the long term abrasive effects of the sole of the club head coming into contact with the ground. In many golf club heads, such indicia is stamped into the club head at the manufacturing facility using specialized tooling and equipment.
However, in certain circumstances, it is desirable to stamp additional indicia into a prescribed area of the exterior surface of an iron or wedge type golf club head after the club head leaves the manufacturing facility. For instance, a golfer may desire a higher level of golf club customization by having his/her name, initials, or nickname stamped into the heads of iron and/or wedge type golf clubs carried in the bag. A public or private golf course may also want its name or logo stamped into the heads of the iron and/or wedge type golf clubs it owns and provides as rental sets to visiting players.
In order to stamp indicia into an iron or wedge type golf club head, such club head must first be secured in a manner ensuring its stability during the stamping process. If the stamping is to be performed at a location remote from the manufacturing facility such that the precision stamping equipment is not available, securing the club head typically necessitates the utilization of generic clamping devices, such as a vice, C-clamp, etc. Once the club head is secured, the indicia may be stamped into the club head.
Although the utilization of the aforementioned generic clamping devices may provide some degree of usefulness in securing the club head for stamping, there are several deficiencies associated therewith. For instance, since these clamping devices are not specifically tailored for accommodating the shapes/surface contours typically defined by iron and wedge type golf club heads, they present obstacles in achieving the level of clamping force required to firmly secure the club head and successfully complete the stamping process without giving rise to a substantial risk of damaging those surfaces of the club head which are actually contacted or engaged thereby. Furthermore, the unique contours of the club head may make it difficult to secure the club head within such a generic clamping device in a position which would effectively expose that portion or area of the exterior surface which is to be subjected to the supplemental stamping operation. Although the clamping capabilities of the specialized stamping equipment/tooling located at the manufacturing facility can accommodate the unique contours of the club head without damaging the same, such tooling is typically immobile, or difficult to easily transport to remote locations, such as PGA® tour events, sporting goods stores, or public/private golf facilities, where such supplemental stamping is likely to be performed for reasons such as those described above.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a small, lightweight, and easily portable clamping mechanism or device specifically configured and adapted for clamping an iron or wedge type club head to allow indicia to be stamped into an exterior surface.